The Flash (Barry Allen)
History Origin Barry Allen and a twin brother were born on May 13, two weeks late, to Henry and Nora Allen in the small midwestern town of Fallville, Iowa. The brother was pronounced stillborn by Dr. Gilmore. However, in actuality, he had been born healthy, but given to another family, the Thawne's, whose child had died during birth. The lateness of Barry's birth only foreshadowed his bad habit of always being late. Barry grew up reading the adventures of his favorite super hero, Jay Garrick, the original Flash, and acted many of his hero's adventures out with his friend and future actress, Daphne Dean. In high school, Barry had a reputation for being slow and easy-going. On his first date, he went to a carnival. His date had wanted to put a little motion in his life, and they went on the roller coaster first thing. Because of this, he developed a fear of roller coasters, a fear that he didn't get rid of until much later in his life. Barry loved chemistry from an early age, and that helped his skills as a farmer. He won first place in the Fallville County Fair Agricultural Competition, a prize which included an scholarship to Sun City University. He graduated in three years summa cum laude with a major in organic chemistry and a minor in criminology. Early Years While a senior, Barry helped the authorities apprehend a bank robber, and he was offered a job as a police scientist for the Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau. Eager to be in the sister city of his boyhood hero's home, Keystone City, he accepted the offer. After moving to Central City and getting an apartment with a laboratory in the back, Barry began dating Picture News reporter Iris West, who he met while examining an apparent murder that she was reporting. She was charmed by his honesty and stability. One night during an electrical storm, Barry returned to an experiment after a short break. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning streaked through the window, knocked him over, and smashed down certain chemicals, giving him a bath in them. Dazed, he decided to return home in a taxi. However, the taxi started to pull away without noticing him. Barry sprinted after it, only to run straight past it as if it had been standing still. He decided to sit down and recollect his thoughts at a diner. A passing waitress accidentally spilled the items of her tray onto Barry, who amazingly caught them all in mid-air and returns them to the tray. The next day, Barry amazingly saved Iris from a stray bullet. There was no question about it: the freak accident had somehow given Barry superhuman speed! The Birth of The 2nd Flash Deciding to use his powers to help humanity, Barry designed a special costume. He used a special cold cast polyester he developed in college, which could be molded into miniature outfits from liquid material, that, when submersed in a special liquid, became sensitive to hydrogen, expanding on contact with the hydrogen in the air. A charge from a battery-powered ring he wore on his finger caused the fabric to release the extra hydrogen and shrink into the ring. He later revised the process, making the fabric sensitive to nitrogen instead. He called himself the Flash, a tribute to his childhood idol. He briefly considered wearing a costume that would show his face, like Jay had, but decided that it would be best to wear a mask to conceal his true identity. The first villain he faced was the Turtle Man. As the Flash, Barry later became a founding member of the Justice League of America, where he befriended Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern, with whom he had many adventures both with and without the Justice League. Later still he discovered that Jay Garrick was real, and became friends with him as well. One summer, Iris's nephew Wally came to visit her in Central City. He was an incredible Flash fan, and he knew his aunt's boyfriend was a "friend" of the Flash, so a meeting was arranged. Flash answered all of Wally's questions. When Wally asked about the lab experiment, Barry set up the cabinet of chemicals in his lab just as it had been during the accident. All of a sudden, lightning came through the window and made Wally into Kid Flash! Eventually, Barry proposed to Iris on a Ferris wheel at the fair. She accepted, and they were married, in spite of the efforts of Professor Zoom, who attempted to foil the ceremony. Barry hid his identity from Iris for a year, although she had known the entire time because he had spoken in his sleep on their honeymoon. He was worried that the accident had made him less human and that they would not be able to have children. However, after performing many tests that first year, he determined that they still could, and he revealed his secret. However, it was not long before Zoom took Iris's life at a masquerade party. Barry chased him into the timestream and left him there. Barry met and began to date another woman, Fiona Webb. However, on the day they were supposed to be married, Zoom showed up again, claiming that he would once again kill the wife of the Flash. Barry chased him across the world, and failed to show up for his own wedding. In the end, Zoom was about to kill Fiona, but Barry unwittingly killed him. The Flash was charged with manslaughter and had to face a long trial. Barry's face was disfigured severely in a battle with Big Sir. He went to Gorilla City to have his face repaired. Since Barry Allen had supposedly been missing, he decided to have it reconstructed into a completely new face, so that he could keep his secret identity dead. Later, Barry was brought to the 30th century, where Iris was from and had been reborn. For about a month, they lived in happiness. Iris would later have twins, Don and Dawn Allen. Barry made a stop in time during his trip to the future and met up with Wally West in a battle against Professor Zoom, Eobard Thawne, and the man that took up the Zoom identity after his death, Hunter Zolomon. The two Flashes each took to fighting their own Reverse Flash and Barry faired much better than Wally, and sent his Zoom through the timestream to the day his neck was broken. It is unclear what happened to him, but he does end up in the 30th century. Crisis on Infinite Earths thumb|left|300px|Barry Allen's Sacrifice The Crisis on Infinite Earths brought Barry out of retirement. The 30th Century was beginning to fall apart: natural disasters were occurring despite the technology that had been created to stop them, and reality itself was fraying. Flash returned to the 20th century to warn his fellow heroes. Just as he started to warn Batman, he was pulled into the Antimatter Universe by the Anti-Monitor, where he was mentally tortured by the Psycho-Pirate. Finally, he used the Psycho-Pirate to turn all of the Anti-Monitor's servants, the Thunderers, against him. This gave him enough time to destroy the Anti-Monitor's anti-matter cannon by running around it and destroying the outer casing. He ran so incredibly fast that he entered the Speed Force forever. Although there were no remains, a grave for Barry was placed in New York City. Barry's sacrifice became a symbol of true heroism to the entire world and was the primary reason why Wally West took up the mantle of the scarlet speedster in honor of Barry Allen. Infinite Crisis thumb|right|160px|Barry helps bring Prime into the Speed Force Barry Allen's soul comes out from the Speed Force, along with Johnny Quick and Max Mercury, to help his grandson Bart to deal with Superboy-Prime, taking the villainous lad with him in the Speed Force. Bart Allen appears wearing Barry Allen's costume in Tokyo to tell the heroes that Superboy Prime has escaped the Speed Force. Bart again reappears in Barry Allen's costume to combat Superboy Prime once more. Barry spent four years in an alternate Keystone City along with Max Mercury, Johnny Quick and an alternate Jay Garrick, until he met Bart and Wally West, joining him after the battle against Superboy-Prime. After Superboy escapes, Barry suggests that someone of the still living speedsters has to absorb the whole Speed Force and cross the dimensional bridge back to Post-Crisis Earth. As Bart volunteers, Barry gives him his suit as a last gift, to keep the Force contained, and stays behind. Final Crisis Barry Allen has recently returned to the land of the living. He appeared to Wally and Jay after emerging from the time stream chasing the bullet fired backwards through time that killed Orion, and being chased by the Black Racer.He simply says to Wally West and Jay Garrick "Run!". Barry and Wally run so one month into the future, only to find that Darkseid has conquered the world. They are soon discovered by a group of Female Furies composed of the Anti-Life corrupted Wonder Woman, Mary Marvel, Catwoman, and Giganta. Evading the Furies, they head to Iris' apartment, where Barry is able to break the Anti-Life Equation's hold over her with a kiss, assuring Iris that everything is going to be all right. Barry and Wally then came up with a plan on how to stop Darkseid, who had now taken over the world. Barry came up with the idea to use the Black Racer as a weapon. He and Wally allowed it to catch up and then ran from it, going straight at Darkseid. Darkseid's followers who were under the control of Anti-Life fired omega beams at them but Barry and his former sidekick managed to outrun the beams and just as they were about to collide with Darkseid, they vibrated through him, causing the Black Racer to crash into him, severely wounding him. After Darkseid had been defeated, Barry reunited with all of his friends and family. Rebirth thumb|right|150px|Back in action Celebrations within the super hero community and the public were quickly organized after hearing the news of Central City's Flash's return. Bart Allen had also returned from the dead, shortly after Barry, and for the first time ever, all four people who had ever worn the Flash suit were running around at the same time. Rather than visit the parades in his honor or go to the parties his friends had put together, Barry went to the Flash Museum. He met his old friend, Hal Jordan there and they walked around the museum together, catching Barry up on what he's missed. Barry used his super speed to look around the museum very quickly and decided to leave, telling Hal that he didn't have time to relax. That he should be wherever the rest of the world needed him to be. He donned his Flash suit and then left the museum. As he ran, the lightning on his chest split open and Savitar emerged from within, escaping the Speed Force. Barry had read about Savitar in the museum and chased him down but when he touched him, Savitar turned to dust telling Barry that he was the beginning and would also be the end. The effects of Barry accidentally killing Savitar could be felt around the speedsters, who felt great pain. Barry went back home to find Iris talking with the police. He discovered that he had been labeled under witness protection all these years(though his identity used to be public knowledge before Spectre erased that information).thumb|left|150px|Barry becomes the new Black Flash He got a call from Wally and met up with him, where they traveled to Barry's home town to find that the Black Flash was dead. They were ambushed by one of Savitar's followers who formerly called herself Lady Flash. Barry touched her and she was turned to dust just like her master was. This time, the surge of power from turning a speedster to dust was worse and Barry was transformed into the new Black Flash. The superhero community came to his aid, building a machine around him that would sever his tie with the Speed Force forever. Bart Allen arrived, questioning his grandfather onto why Max Mercury didn't escape from the Speed Force like he did but Barry couldn't give an answer. Iris showed up, trying to comfort Barry but there was a surge of power in his Black Flash abilities and he broke through the machine. He could feel his new powers trying to reach out and take his fellow speedsters in the area so he told Hal to get him out of there. Green Lantern took him away with Superman and Wonder Woman at his side. Once they were clear of the area, Hal let Barry go and the Flash made a split second decision to run back into the Speed Force as he shouldn't even have escaped in the first place. He began to run, the Black Flash part of him vanishing once he hit light speed as death couldn't travel past the speed of light. Superman chased after him, trying to convince him not to leave, saying that he could keep up with Barry. The Flash said that those races they used to have were just for charity and sprinted away, far out of reach. He became engulfed in light, seeing his whole life go backwards from his return from the grave to his birth. He went into the Speed Force to find that much had changed and Johnny Quick and Max Mercury were trapped. Johnny touched Barry, turning to dust and Max grabbed onto him to. Barry tried to warn him not to but Max said that it wasn't Barry. Before he could reveal the name of the person responsible, Barry and Max were whisked away, further into the Speed Force which was now filled with red lightning, to find Professor Zoom, a strange staff in hand, smiling down at him. thumb|right|250px|Barry leads the charge on Thawne Thawne battled Barry and Max, explaining that Barry's return was all part of a plan he had put into motion long ago. He had returned after Barry had died destroying the Anti-Monitor's cannon but when Barry reached out of the Speed Force to help Bart defeat Superboy Prime, Barry had accidentally left an opening into the Speed Force. Thawne then let out a pulse that woke up what was left up Barry's awareness. This drew Barry back, making him believe he was needed to stop a Darkseid and the Anti-Life Equation, returning from the Speed Force. Thawne then created the Negative Speed Force, the crimson lightning that was now taking over the original Speed Force. He contaminated Barry with its power, transforming him into the new Black Flash. Thawne explained that Barry was supposed to kill all of his friends and family with a touch but Barry had run into the Speed Force instead. Thawne escaped, leaving Barry and Max trapped in the corrupted Speed Force. Barry attempted to escape but Max explained that he wouldn't be able to get out due to not having a lightning rod, a loved one, on the other side to help him find his way back. Max then told Barry that when he was struck by lightning all those years ago, he had accidentally created the very Speed Force itself. He was the engine for the Speed Force and the creator of the golden lightning. Barry continued his attempt to break free from the Negative Speed Force, his body being transformed into Black Flash once again. He pleaded with Max to leave with him, saying that Max had been like a grandfather and a mentor to Bart, something that Barry was never there for to be. After telling Max that he considered him family, Max took his hand and agreed to try to get out with him. Wally appeared, having followed Barry into the Speed Force. The three speedsters broke free, using their combined yellow lightning to push through the red. They arrived back on Earth through lightning bolts with Barry leading the speedsters' charge on the Reverse-Flash. thumb|left|275px|Barry and Wally save Iris Barry was first in line to attack Thawne and all of the speedsters worked together to force him back. Then, the Reverse-Flash decided he'd prefer if it was just him and Barry and grabbed onto Flash, taking them away from the others. While fighting, Thawne explained that he had been behind all of the pain Barry had ever experienced, ranging from being the thing that knocked him down the stairs when he was a boy to being the one responsible for the death of his mother. Barry was shocked to hear that Thawne had completely changed the timeline, stripping Barry from the life he used to have where his parents grew old together. Full of utmost anger, Barry tried to attack his nemesis but Thawne got away, fleeing into the past, stating that he was going to kill Iris before she even met Barry. Barry followed his nemesis' trail into the past, with Wally coming to his aid. thumb|right|200px|Late for the party After a furious chase, the two fastest men alive managed to intercept Reverse-Flash milliseconds before he was going to murder Iris. They fought the villain who spouted his knowledge of the future, telling Wally that one of his children would eventually turn on him. Barry didn't want to hear any of this and managed to get a hold on Thawne. He pushed his adversary back to the present where the Justice League and other speedsters had reassembled the machine they had tried to cut Barry's tie to the Speed Force with when he was Black Flash. Barry threw him into the machine and they severed his connection to the Negative Speed Force before incaracerating him in Iron Heights. Barry decided it was finally time to celebrate and took part in the parade the twin cities had planned for him with all of the other speedsters. He then went to finally close the case of his mother's death, now knowing the true killer's identity. He then discovered that there were still plenty of unsolved cases and that it was time for him to get back into his police work. He then went to Iris and they finally got some alone time to talk. Barry talked about how he didn't want to move fast all the time anymore and that he knew that death could get him just as easily as before. But until then, he'd slow down to spend the rest of his life with Iris. Later, he arrived to the Justice League's welcome back party, late as usual but with a smile on his face. Blackest Night left|thumb|Barry and Hal fight their old comrade, J'onn.|175px A short time after his battle with the Reverse-Flash, Barry is at the Hall of Justice with Hal, still trying to catch up on everything that he's missed. He asks Hal to let him see just who has died over the past years. Hal creates a giant construct of dozens of heroes who had died just since Barry has been away. Barry is shocked to see one of his old pals Ralph Dibney, the Elongated Man, is now dead. He's so suprised by this revelation that he collapses into a chair. Hal and Barry suddenly recieve a distress call from Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred who tells them that Bruce's grave has been desecrated and his skull taken. They go to the former Batman's headstone and investigate when they are suddenly confronted by Martian Manhunter, now apparently back to life. He suddenly attacks them, now resurrected by the Black Power Rings of death that are allowing the dead to rise across the universe. Barry and Hal desperately fight their now undead friend who taunts them mercilessly as they battle. Barry tries to break through to any part of J'onn that could still be alive, saying that he and J'onn used to talk cases together due to J'onn's alter ego being a detective. The Black Lantern Martian Manhunter ignores this and tosses Barry into a chemical plant. Barry continues to fight J'onn, quickly mixing the chemicals around and letting Hal drop a car on the chemicals which causes a massive explosion. However, despite the fact that fire is a Martian's weakness, the blast proved ineffective. It is then that they are ambushed by more Black Lantern friends of theirs such as Ralph and Sue Dibney, the Hawks, and the first Firestorm, Ronnie Raymond who called dibs on Barry. The Elongated Man ignored Firestorm's dibs and attacked Barry first, taunting Flash with the fact that they used to be the best of buds. The Flash tries to hold his own but they are clearly outmatched. They are only saved by the mysterious Indigo Tribe, weilders of the indigo light of compassion, similar to Green Lantern's light of willpower. They bring them to the Hall of Justice to explain the situation. They say that they must gather the other light weilders and that only combined lights of the emotional spectrum can sever the connection between the ring and the bearer and destroy the Black Lantern. They take Hal with them as they go to collect the other corps' leaders, leaving Barry to protect Earth with the other heroes. The morgue of villains that the JLA kept in the Hall recieve Black Rings and converge on Flash. With the help of the Atom, Barry escapes from the onslaught. He explains to Atom and Mera, the deceased Aquaman's wife, that right now, the entire world is compromised and that they must really step it up if they wanted to live through it. thumb|right|250px|Barry as a Blue Lantern Flash then set out across the globe, warning his allies of the risen heroes and villains who were attempting to collect victims' hearts in order for their rings to reach 100% power. Barry explained to everyone that the Black Lanterns feed off emotions and act like the people the rings are wearing to get a reaction out of you. After warning everyone, Barry is faces both the present version of Reverse-Flash, who's still dead, as a Black Lantern, not yet ressurected in time to when he will come back with the Negative Speed Force. He also faces his old friend Solovar, former ruler of Gorilla City who has been turned into a Black Lantern. Barry escapes both of these foes and then finds Black Hand in Coast City when suddenly, the Black Lantern Central Power Battery is transported to Earth and the being in charge of the entire plan, Nekron rises in front of Barry. Barry attacks the mob of Black Lanterns but is quickly overrun until Wally comes to his rescue, shortly followed by other heroes. Barry, Wally, and Bart try to rescue the Guardians of the Universe but are stopped once they reach them. Nekron revealed that all of the heroes who have died and come back are still his and unleashed Black Power Rings on them all, including Barry. Barry managed to flee from the pursuing rings, taking Hal with him two seconds into the future, disconneting the rings. He then had to fight Bart, who had been sucessfully turned into a Black Lantern. During that battle the other colored corps' lantern rings divided themselves in order to deputize someone for twenty-four hours and the Blue Power Ring of hope came to Barry, making him a Blue Lantern. He ran towords Hal saying "All will be well". Now a wielding a power ring, Barry and Saint Walker, the Blue Lantern who had given Barry his ring, faced off with Ronnie Raymond, Solovar, Bart, and Reverse-Flash with help from Wally. Barry and Wally discovered that Bart was still connected to them through the Speed Force so Barry vibrated into him, able to communicate with the real Bart inside. He told his grandson that even though they don't know each other well yet, he wants to be there for him as a grandfather. Bart was freed from the Black Power Ring and the Flashes set off to Coast City, to help the others. Barry joined his fellow lantern wielding allies against the Spectre and after a brutal battle, they managed to free the Spectre from being trapped by the Black Power Ring. Their victory was short lived as Nekron arrived. Powers and Abilities Powers Speed Force Connection: Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the DCU. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. While all speedsters are powered by the force, Barry is the engine that powers the Speed Force with every step he takes. As such, Barry can run many times in excess of the speed of light and be pulled into and exit the Speed Force by his own volition. *''Sharing the Force: "Lending" velocity to objects or people already in motion. Since his interaction with the Speed Force, he may also lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with the Flash. He may still allow his molecular structure to pass through object but now after he passes through an object, the object is now supercharged with a chaotic energy, and explodes seconds after his passing through it. *Stealing Speed: He is able to "steal" speed and/or momentum from anyone, effectively turning them into living statues. Also can steal speed from bullets and other fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. *Speed Force Aura: The Flash's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It may also protect him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. With this aura he is able to absorb kinetic energy. He does seem to possess some level of superhuman resistance to injury but this does not extend far past normal physical interactions, as received from normal combat. *Super Speed: It appears that the Flash may run at any speed that he thinks is possible, but there may be physical limits to his speed. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2.1 miles per second; allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 minutes, or circle the world in about 3 hours. The Flash rarely achieves such speed in populated areas due to the effects of sonic disruptions and air displacements. His cruising speeds are probably around 90-150 miles per hour (1.5 - 2.5 miles per minute). This is fast enough to move through most cities and around people without causing too much disruption to the population and slow enough for him to register everything he sees clearly. If he choses, Barry can approach the speed of light, and doing so, enters the Speed Force dimension. If he chooses to continue to run at light speed, he can use the Speed Force dimension for a form of haphazard Time Travel. :*Metabolize Wounds: Accelerating his healing factor while using the Force to sustain him, he could heal from grievous injury, without prematurely aging like his alternate version, Walter West. :*Time & Dimensional Travel: Allen has shown to be able to traverse time and dimensions with his own powers. :*Molecular Control: The Flash has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. There have been only a few superdense materials that the Flash has not been able to penetrate with this power. Certain forcefields also seem to negate this power. While in an intangible state, Flash is immune to any airborn viruses and can breathe regularly. :*Increased Perceptions: The Flash possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. :*Supercharged Brain Activity: The Flash's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allow him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of hours, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Barry can also read as super-speed, and often takes advantage of his ability to learn at increased speeds, although, Jay Garrick has done so and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. :*Other Speed Feats'': The Flash can also perform a variety of super-speed feats such as: ::* He can strike a single opponent hundreds of times in a second or multiple opponents two or three times in a second. ::* He can disarm, or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement. ::* Hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. ::* The creation of wind based vortices's that can act as barriers to movement, funnels for toxic gas's, or vacuum chambers. ::* He can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. ::* He can run across bodies of water, up the sides of buildings, and by spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, it is theoretically possible for the Flash to be able to fly just as other metas do, (and there have been other flying speedsters in the past, such as the deceased Johnny Quick,) because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Blue Lantern Power Battery *White Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Blue Lantern Power Ring *White Lantern Power Ring See Also *The Flash (Barry Allen)/Gallery *The Flash: Rebirth Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Barry Allen was portrayed by John Wesley Shipp on the 1990 CBS Flash television series. *Barry Allen was also portrayed briefly by actor Kenny Johnston in the failed Justice League of America TV Show pilot episode that never aired in the USA but only in Canada and Europe. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_%28Barry_Allen%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/barry-allen/29-22804/ Category:Justice League Members 2 Category:Blue Lantern Corps Members Category:White Lantern Corps Members